Starlight
by Vampragon
Summary: Takes place after Stefan has been rescued from the Shi No Shi. Stefan has changed since the last time Elena saw him, and he is plotting revenge against Damon. There are some Twilight themes, I just didn't want to put it in the crossovers section.
1. Preface

Starlight

This story takes place after Shadow Souls. It's basically what I think would happen in Midnight if it was combined with the world of

Twilight. Enjoy! : )

Preface

Elena couldn't believe what had happened. Everything she knew, everything she believed in had changed. Even Stefan had changed, and not

in a positive way, either. Maybe that was because of all the things he'd been through in the past six months, maybe it was because of Damon,

maybe it was because he'd been holding everything in for too long, like Elena had been doing right before the first time she died. All

she knew was that she had to make some amends, and most of all, she mustn't let Stefan know that she was aware of the change in him.


	2. Dej'avu

Elena's P.O.V.

She should be glad, she knew she should. She'd gotten Stefan back and Damon had regained his memory. Elena shook her head as she fought back an onslaught of memories connected to Damon. It was useless to deny the fact that she really missed him. If it hadn't been for him, she never would have gotten Stefan back and Shinichi would have complete control of the town. Not to mention, she also had this awful feeling, like something terrible was about to happen.

"Are you all right, Elena?" She heard Stefan ask.

"It's nothing." She replied hastily.

"Are you sure?" He pressed on.

"Really, I'm fine." Elena turned back to the window. It was extremely dark. She could hardly see the trees. She let her mind drift to the others. She wondered how Matt was doing. He'd been acting awfully strange lately. Maybe it was just stress. Just a few days ago he'd had to deal with Caroline, and the police. It seemed strange to Elena that she should be so nervous. Everything had been relatively peaceful, calm. However, her intuition told her that things were not at all as they seemed. Something was going to happen soon.

Damon's P.O.V.

Damon's eyes snapped open. Something was near. It was rustling the bushes not far from where he sat in the tree. He scanned the area; nothing. Maybe I imagined it. He thought to himself. Just as he was beginning to relax, he heard it again. It was right behind him. He spun around to see an enormous circular mouth filled with dozens of rows of razor-sharp teeth. Then, he blacked out. Damon awakened groggily. Everything ached. Did I get hit by a train, or what?

"No." A voice sounded in his head. He was instantly reminded of what happened not too long ago with Shinichi and Misao.

"Shinichi? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked telepathically.

"Shinichi is not here." It answered.

"Misao?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Misao is not here either."

"Who are you then?" Damon was getting a little annoyed. There was a long pause.

"Not who, what."

"Okay, then, what are you?" He asked. Now he was really annoyed.

"I am malach." It answered broadly.

"Yeah, I figured that much." Damon added, getting more annoyed by the second. Without warning, who or whatever it was forced an image

into his brain. It was the thing he'd seen last night. It was the same creature as the one that had possessed him before, but much larger. It

was also very dark in color, and, very much unlike all the other malach Damon had seen before, it had large horns and ruby-red eyes. Oh great.

Another one. The last time he'd had one of those things in him, it'd been hell for everyone around him, especially Elena. But, he'd made up for

the things he'd done to her by finding Stefan, though he hadn't gotten a single 'thank you' or any other expression of gratitude.

"I'm quite enjoying myself already." The voice sounded in his head again.

"Am I really supposed to believe that some mindless insect is

talking to me?" Damon asked aloud. "I mean, there has to be someone controlling you." He added.

"No one controls me. I am the most powerful of the malach. The other malach you've seen were 'cloned' from me by Shinichi and Misao."

"Cloned?" Damon asked, intrigued.

"Yes, although the clones are stupid and powerless compared to me." The malach added. Damon wasn't really paying attention,though. He was thinking of going to Elena so she could dispose of his new 'neighbor.' Unexpectedly, his 'neighbor' started laughing in his head. "She wouldn't be able to strip me out like she did the last one. I'm much too powerful." It boasted.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because," It began, "I've had someone like her try to take me out of someone before, and they'd had a lot of practice with that sort of thing. They couldn't. I got tired of my host complaining, though, so I came out myself. I don't know why he was complaining so much, though. All I ever did was talk to him. It's not like I had him do strange things like Shinichi and Misao do to some people." Well, I've had my daily dose of weird for certain. Damon thought to himself.

"My name is Malo. Oh, and don't worry, I won't make you do strange stuff like they did. I'm not like that. You won't even know I'm here." Damon yawned and did his best to block Malo out. He'd really be doing me a favor if he'd just shut the hell up! He thought angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up aren't I?" Malo asked. "I'll be quiet now."

"Oh, sweet silence! How I missed you!" Damon said aloud. He was asleep again within minutes.

Stefan's P.O.V.

Something was wrong. He could sense it. Elena was acting out of sorts lately, ever since everyone had returned home and went their seperate ways. Why was she lying to him? It didn't make sense. It was just a gut feeling, but he thought that it may have had something to do with Damon. "Damon." He whispered sinisterly. It was Damon's fault he had been locked in that jail and tortured for half a year. Not to mention all of the horrible things he'd done in the past. Stefan though deeply as he trekked through the forest. Suddenly, something went off in Stefan's brain. He stopped to think for a minute. Then, with a smile slowly spreading across his face, he headed toward civilization.

**I know right now you're probably thinking "Aaah! Stefan's turned Psycho!" But**

**he's just really angry at Damon. Please R&R, I'll put the second chapter up soon!**


	3. Revenge

Elena's P.O.V.

Elena sat on the bed, looking out the window. Stefan had been gone for a while. Where was he? He'd never been gone so long on a hunting trip. Maybe he was just really hungry tonight. Elena opened her diary to the page she'd written right after she, Damon, and Matt had left Fell's church. The words stirred her emotions. She wondered if Damon had read that entry. For all she knew, he probably had. Elena groaned. Thinking about Damon wasn't helping any. She set her diary on the computer desk and fell asleep soon afterward.

Stefan's P.O.V.

Stefan licked his lips. He hadn't fed this much since, well, ever. He smiled a slow, cruel smile. Now all he had to do was wait for his plan to unfold. It was a good thing he was high on Elena's blood, or he wouldn't have been able to carry out his plan. A small, quiet part of his mind was warning him that he was crossing the line; was breaking his promise to Elena. He did his best to ignore it. Elena would never know. He was sure that if Elena thought Damon was breaking his promise instead of himself, she would feel nothing for him but disgust, like she did when she first found out who he really was. He would have to return soon or Elena would be worried.

Damon's P.O.V.

Damon automatically slowed his driving as he spotted the red and blue flashing lights ahead. Just a minute or so after he saw them, he could hear them too. Something was going on. There was an ambulance parked in front of the house and people had begun to gather around. Damon rolled his window down slightly so he could hear what they were saying.

"Oh my god! Just like that guy under the bridge and the teacher!" He heard someone say.

"Not a drop of blood left in the body, either. Just like that high school teacher." He heard someone else say.

"It must have been someone like you." Malo said.

"No! What gave you that idea?" Damon asked sarcastically. There was no answer from Malo. Damon absentmindedly scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that." Malo apologized. Damon felt for the squishy bump he knew should have been there. Aha! There it is! He thought. It was a great deal smaller than he thought it would be. He could hardly even tell it was there. Maybe Elena wouldn't be able to remove Malo. Then, he saw the stretcher. Just as he thought, there were those famous puncture wounds. Who could have done it, though? The only vampires in town at the moment were he and Stefan....No, that wasn't possible. Stefan was NOT like that. There had to be someone else.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." said Malo.  
"Yeah, well, you don't know him. Now shut up."  
"No need to be rude..." There was another vampire in town, there had to be, and Damon was going to find them. At least, that was what he was telling himself. Part of him wanted to listen to Malo, if only a small part at that. Damon accelerated along the winding, twisting road.

Elena's P.O.V.  
Elena switched on the computer. Immediately on the local news section, she noticed something. "Mysterious killings continue in Fell's Church. Eight people dead, four wounded."  
All were killed the same way, their throats ripped out." The killings were starting again? Was this what had been troubling her? It was obvious that a vampire had done it, but neither Stefan nor Damon had detected anyone's presence when they had returned. Certainly if they were hiding their presence, Damon would at least feel SOMETHING. Then she heard footsteps on the stairs. She quickly shut the computer down and sat on the bed.

Stefan's P.O.V.  
Elena was sitting on the bed quietly when Stefan returned. "What took you so long?"  
"I got stuck in traffic, well, there was something going on and I went to check it out. Apparently there's been more attacks." He said solemnly.  
"Attacks? Like the first ones?" She asked, seemingly unsurprised. Stefan nodded.  
"Either there's someone else in town, or Da-"  
"Damon wouldn't do that! He wouldn't dare break his promise to me!" Stefan was taken aback. He hadn't thought of how protective Elena might be of Damon. It was a good thing that he'd put into the victims' minds that Damon had done it.  
"I'm just stating the truth Elena. I'm not necessarily saying that he did it."  
"Yeah, but still..." Elena trailed off. Oh well. Stefan thought to himself. The victims-the ones still living-would wake up eventually, and they would all 'remember' the same thing.

Elena's P.O.V.  
Stefan was acting really strange. What could it be, though? Was there ANYONE that hadn't changed since before? Well, maybe Meredith, but she hadn't seen Meredith in a while. Right now, he was looking something up on the computer. What, she didn't know.  
Everything just seemed so...boring lately. Hopefully they could find some way to find out who was killing people, so Damon would be cleared.

NEXT DAY Stefan had left to get Elena something to eat, like he did every morning. Elena let her mind drift to the journey to rescue Stefan. She certainly didn't want to repeat that again! Well, it wasn't all that bad... Elena's mind drifted to the time she and Damon had spent together. She shook her head mentally. Thinking about that wasn't going to help! The door opened then and Stefan walked in. He was holding a newspaper and his face was grim. He didn't say a word as he handed it to her. Elena practically snatched the newspaper out of his hand. She scanned the first article and it was impossible for her brain to comprehend the words on the page. The four surviving victims remembered very clearly who attacked them. They described the guy as a very good-looking dark-haired Italian young man. They also described to the ploice EXACTLY what happened, and the description fit Damon almost perfectly. It was almost as if it were written by Damon himself. Elena had a very sick feeling in her stomach. She dropped the newspaper and swung enormous eyes on Stefan, who was watching her quietly. Not a word needed to be said for them both to understand.

"I'll find him." Stefan said quietly as he went quickly and quietly out the door.

**Uh-oh. Damon's been framed. And Elena actually believes it. Stefan and Damon's little conversation should be VERY interesting....*Smiles evil grin***

**Let's just say Damon's in for a very surprising, sort of embarassing, and very unpleasant moment. **


	4. Surprise

Damon's P.O.V.

Damon could feel Malo stirring in his mind.

"What?" He asked. No answer. "Malo, what?" He tried again.  
"Something bad is going to happen. It'd be best if you leave now."  
"Leave? Why?"  
"Trust me, go."  
"Go where, exactly?" Damon asked, irritated.  
"Anywhere. Just go."  
"BUT WHY?"  
"Your funeral."  
"Whatever." Damon continued walking among the trees. He almost missed all the mayhem that had been going on before he had left to help Elena find Stefan. AT least it was something to do!  
Damon groaned. It was so boring now! Then, he heard something. It sounded like twigs snapping. He whirled around, then relaxed. It was just Stefan. It felt like Malo was doing flips inside his head. Cut it out! He said mentally. "Stefan? What are you doing here?" What the... Damon lost his train of thought. Stefan was grinning widely. It was really weird, and kind of creepy.  
"Oh no..." Malo started. Shut up! Damon said mentally.  
"Hello Damon. Nice to see you again." Stefan said sarcastically.  
"You didn't answer my question." Damon said, instinctively backing away. Stefan was giving him the creeps.  
"I'm here to talk to you about the killings." Stefan stated. Damon froze. Why in the world would he come ALL the way out here to talk about....Damon started, then froze. Oh no. This couldn't be good.  
"Either your brother did it or he thinks you did it. Either way, you're in trouble." Malo's voice sounded. Thanks for stating the obvious. Damon thought back at him. Damon surprised himself by asking,  
"You did it, didn't you?" Stefan's smile grew wider. That can't be good.  
"Okay you've either begun to see things through my eyes, or have completely lost your mind,  
or maybe both." Suddenly, Stefan laughed. It was an ugly, disgusting sound.  
"Everyone thinks you did it. Including Elena." Stefan said her name with emphasis.  
"You-" Damon started. It didn't make sense. After all the times he'd saved Stefan's life.  
He thought they'd stop fighting after they came home. Well, he'd been wrong. But this was too much. Stefan was COMPLETELY crossing the line, and that was just unacceptable.  
"I warned you." Malo mentally sighed. "Stefan?! How could you?!" Damon yelled. "How could you blame ME for all those innocent people YOU killed?!"  
"The same way as you, I suppose." Stefan laughed. "Oh, and there's something I should probably tell you." Stefan said mysteriously. Now, what could that be? Whatever it was,  
it wasn't good. Malo was doing cartwheels in Damon's head.  
"Do you remember your little witch friend, Iliana?"

( Srry Only if you wish it, I am not trying to steal your character, I just liked your idea of Damon having a witch friend)

Damon foze again. That definitely wasn't what he was expecting.  
"Of course I remember her. She was my best friend!" Iliana was his best friend, until she was executed for being a witch. The two had shared a lot in common. Both had lost their mothers at about the same time, for one.  
"Well, did you ever wonder how they discovered she was a witch?" Stefan's smile got even crueler, and it gave Damon a horrible, sick feeling in is stomach. He felt like he was floating around in space. Nothing really mattered anymore, except the fact that Stefan had betrayed him. Never did Damon IMAGINE that it was Stefan's fault she was killed! A snapshot quickly and unexpectedly flashed in his mind. Iliana, petite and small boned, walking,  
her silvery hair blowing in the wind, her rosy-colored eyes filled with tears. Walking towards her execution. Damon felt the tears running down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them off.

Matt's P.O.V.  
"This is stupid. Why am I doing this, anyway?" Matt muttered to himself as he walked between the trees. Matt didn't know what it was, but something was drawing him to somewhere deep in the forest,  
silently urging him forward. Then, he started to hear voices. Wait a minute...Stefan? He thought.  
His footsteps slowed. Someone else was talking. Matt took a couple more steps forward and saw that it was Damon. There was undeniably disgust on his face as he gazed, no, glared, at Stefan. Matt remained as quiet as possible. He was surprised they hadn't sensed him coming. He listened as closely as possible. Damon was talking again.  
"Stefan?! How could you?!" He yelled. How could you what? As if to answer his question, Damon continued,  
"How could you blame ME for all of those innocent people YOU killed?!" K-Killed? Matt's mind drifted to the article he read just this morning, the one about the killings in Fells Church. Stefan had done that?! And he was blaming it on Damon?! Matt was momentarily pulled out of his trance-like state as Stefan began to speak again.  
"The same way as you, I suppose." "Oh, and there's something I should probably tell you." There was a dramatic pause before Stefan added, "Do you remember your little witch friend Iliana?" "Of course I remember her! She was my best friend!" Damon's best friend was a witch? That was an interesting fact.  
"Well, did you ever wonder how they discovered she was a witch?" Matt's eyes switched from Stefan,  
with that disgusting, cruel smile on his face, to Damon, whose eyes were wet and who had begun to shake. Matt was disgusted. And I thought I thought it was bad when Stefan said he didn't feel bad about what he did to Tyler and those other guys! Matt thought to himself. This is horrible!

Damon's P.O.V.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make the big, bad vampire cry." Stefan said with mock sympathy.  
"Y-you b-bastard!" Damon sputtered.  
"You best get out of here before they come after you. You wouldn't want to have to deal with them all,  
would you?" Stefan smiled hugely again.  
"Okay, now would be a really good time to leave." Malo suggested, but Damon couldn't get his legs to move. He was frozen on the spot.  
"You're sick, you know that right?" Damon hissed.  
"Not sick, just-normal." Stefan laughed wildly. WIth that, Damon fled. He spun around and ran through the trees. To where, he didn't know.

**Wow, you have no idea how difficult it was to write this chapter. Poor Damon. :(**


	5. Unexpected

All right, now here's where the Twilight part comes in. Enjoy! :)

Damon's P.O.V.  
Trees flew past Damon as he ran through the forest, not on two legs, but four. It had been almost six days and he hadn't stopped running yet. He was getting really tired. A couple of deer looked up from the stream they were drinking from and got out of his way. Hardly a thought went through his head as he swam across the small stream. He shook himself dry and prepared to continue on. He took a couple steps,  
then stopped.  
"Yeah, you should probably take a break." Malo said. "You've been running for almost a week." Damon didn't bother to answer. He sniffed the air and detected the deer he had seen just a couple minutes ago.  
They were nearby. Deer blood? Seriously? He asked himself. He could just barely hear cars. Civilization had to be nearby. After walking for about twenty minutes, he could see the road. A walked a few more meters and he was standing just a couple feet from the road. A black Suburban came around slowly. In the back was a girl who looked about three.  
"Doggy!" She pointed at Damon as she passed by. Damon watched as the suburban went around the curve.  
Feeling half-starved, he followed it, trotting right along the side of the road.  
"Why don't you just fly?" Malo asked. Oh yeah, right. Damon quickly changed forms and took off into the sky. He took one last glance downward and saw a sign. It said Forks, Washington. Population: 3,120 Oh great. Another small town. He though sarcastically. It was definitely better flying. He could just barely see city lights up ahead, if you could even call them city lights. Somewhere in the distance, wolves howled.

Damon landed on the roof of some random house. He barely had the strength to stay in his crow form. He changed forms immediately and jumped from the roof. There was a police car parked in the driveway. He was about to hypnotize whoever was inside to let him in, but they came right out. The guy was in uniform, obviously going to work. He had a loaded gun, but Damon was too thirsty to be concerned about that at all. He lunged forward at a speed impossible for regular humans to see him and knocked the guy down on the ground, pushing him into mental blackout as he did so. It wasn't long before the rich, warm stuff was flowing down his throat. After a couple minutes or so, he let the man go. He'd be okay, someone was bound to notice him lying out in the grass.  
Licking his lips, Damon shapeshifted back into a wolf again and took off into the forest. After about twenty minutes,  
he reached a cliff. He walked cautiously to the edge and sat. Then, he howled at the sky, for no reason at all.

EIGHT HOURS LATER

Bella's P.O.V.  
The day after tomorrow was thanksgiving, though Bella really wasn't looking forward to coughing up the entire meal afterwards. She knew, though, that Charlie would want to spend the day with them, and she couldn't not eat anything. She slowly reached for the phone. She dialed Charlie's number so quickly that her fingers were a blur.  
After listening to the phone ring at least six times, she hung up and called again. No answer. Why wasn't he answering the phone? He said he'd be home!  
"Problem?" Edward asked as he stepped into the kitchen.  
"Yeah. Charlie won't answer the phone for some reason."  
"You sure he's home today?"  
"Yeah, he said he would be. Maybe we should go make sure he's okay." Edward simply nodded. The two walked to the door,  
Bella scooping up Renesmee on her way. Then, she dropped her in Jacob's lap. "Watch her."  
"Where are you going mommy?" Nessie asked.  
"I'm going to go to granpa's house real quick. I'll be right back, okay?"  
"Why can't I come too?"  
"You don't need to come this time. Grandpa's gonna come over here in a couple days."  
"Okay." Bella went out the door and ran over to the car. Edward was already in, of course. "Let's go."

Bella hopped out of the car. His car's here, so where is he...Then she saw him. He was laying on the ground a few meters away from his car. She ran over to where he was, then froze. She quickly begun to hold her breath. Blood!  
"Edward!" SHe screamed with as much oxygen as she had left. He was by her side in a tenth of a second.  
"That can't be good!" He leaned over and hoisted Charlie over his shoulder. "Call Carlisle, no, wait nevermind. I'll do it."  
Edward quickly dialed Carlisle's number.  
"Carlisle, we have a problem. We just found Charlie passed out in his front yard. We're coming back now." Edward hung up after a couple minutes and they went back home.

Carlisle's P.O.V.  
Carlisle looked down at the small holes on the side of Charlie's neck. It had to have been an animal. That was a lot of blood to lose for such a small wound. Blood loss was probably the reason why he had passed out. The holes, though, looked almost as if a snake had done it. His thoughts drifted toward James' group, but there was no way a vampire could attack Charlie and drink his blood without killing him. Maybe he should run a test on Charlie's blood, to see if it was a snake bite, though he doubted it was. When the test was finished, he was shocked by the results. There was no venom in his blood, but there was actually a trace of saliva in Charlie's blood. What was so weird about it was that it was unusually similar to leech saliva AND human saliva. How could that be? He examined the wounds again. They were obviously puncture wounds and were about a half inch deep. It was extremely unusual. Carlisle then ran a DNA test on the saliva. The results showed an unknown DNA sequence. "Strange." He muttered to himself.

Wow, I am seriously running out of ideas for the next chapters. Please R&R! 


End file.
